deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Powell Mansion
}} The Powell Mansion is a location in Devious Maids. It is the current home of Adrian Powell and Evelyn Powell. History 'Early History' Adrian Powell and Evelyn Powell started living in the mansion at the start of their marriage around 1989. In 1992 their son, Barrett Powell, was born and the three lived happily together in the mansion. In 1999, the Powell players were celebrating their son's birthday at a park, when he was struck and killed by an unknown driver. Around 2008, Adrian started what Evelyn would call his "disgusting little hobby", the hiring of prostitutes who he would then set up with his rich friends and film from a secret room in the house, accumulating a vast collection of DVDs over the years. Through this "disgusting little hobby", Adrian met then-waitress, Taylor Stappord and set her up with his friend Michael Stappord. The Powells eventually hire maid Flora Hernandez, who becomes another of Adrian's prostitutes, and eventually his own mistress. 'Season 1' Adrian's affair with Flora is found out by Evelyn, who confronts the two and makes them put a stop to it during one of their parties. Once the couple has left, however, Flora is brutally stabbed to death and she falls dead in the pool. Adrian continues to mourn her death, to Evelyn's annoyance, who sees her as just the help, but she was much more to her husband. Evelyn is later able to find a maid, Marisol Duarte, to clean up the room in which Flora was killed. For reasons unknown to the Powells, Marisol is eager to get back into their home to clean, but her main boss, Taylor, forbids it, Adrian then blackmails her to let Marisol clean their mansion. When Marisol returns to the room where Flora was murdered, she discovers the note that Flora wrote, stating that she was raped, but before she can come back to get a proper look, Adrian throws it into his fireplace and watches it burn. Evelyn announces that their old friend, Maxwell Rose, has arrived to stay with them following his separation from his wife, Sheila. Adrian wants to introduce Maxwell to his "disgusting little hobby". Taylor later explains to Marisol how Adrian's "disgusting little hobby" works, at the same time, Adrian is staging a get-together with Maxwell. Marisol is cleaning in front of Adrian and his friend Dante Penrose, who wants Marisol to partake in Adrian's "disgusting little hobby", and she offers to be a server at an upcoming gala. When Marisol "accidentally" spills on Dante's pants, she has him strip off so that she can steal his key-card from his pocket, but he thinks that she wants to has sex with him and attempts to hire her to be a whore. To retaliate against his force, she grabs a candle and sets the curtain on fire, reinforcing his claim that "it's getting a little hot in here". Adrian reveals that he made plans for Thursday, but Evelyn slaps him, reminding him that Thursday is the 18th, their late son, Barrett Powell's 21st birthday and Adrian immediately agrees to cancel. On the night of the 18th, the Powells meet to celebrate what would have been the 21st birthday of their son, leading to discussion of Adrian's "disgusting little hobby" and their dead maid, Flora. They finally hold hands and the duo proceed to blow out the candles on their son's birthday cake. Marisol scours the Powell mansion in search of a DVD having Flora on it when Evelyn walks in on her following her discovery of another DVD which features Taylor and Michael having sex and, while Marisol attempts to hide it, Evelyn knows exactly what the maid saw. When Marisol returns in search of the DVD, she is unable to find it. After Marisol informs her bosses of the DVD's, a drunken Michael storms his way over to the mansion begins attacking Adrian, demanding to know where the DVD is, but Evelyn defends her husband with a baseball bat. She then leads Marisol through a secret passageway, into the room where Adrian films and watches his friends having sex with prostitutes; it is filled with DVDs. Evelyn gives her all the DVDs featuring the Stappords, before forcing them to leave, Evelyn tells Marisol that she's fired. Marisol returns to the mansion to beg for her job back, but Evelyn turns her away. While Evelyn is having tea with Olivia Rice, they are served by the new maid Dong Mei who is very old and frail and when Olivia mentions the previous maid being murdered, Dong Mei is shocked and storms out of the house. Per Marisol's directive, Rosie Falta offers to be Evelyn's maid, and Mrs. Powell couldn't be more thrilled. Rosie brings Tucker Westmore to the mansion and takes the opportunity to find the secret room while Evelyn sleeps. When Tucker starts crying, Evelyn ends up being the only one sooth and cradle him. The next day, Evelyn takes Tucker to the park with her, and Rosie allows it while she investigates, but when Evelyn returns home too late with Tucker, Rosie quits her job. The maid later returns to get paid for her last of work and sees a DVD stashed away. Thinking this to be the one Marisol needs, she gets her job back and though Rosie succeeds at stealing the DVD, Evelyn grows more attached to Tucker. Rosie remains in the mansion when Adrian returns, happy to see that they've acquired a new and attractive maid. However, he soon learns that she's been letting Evelyn spend time with Tucker, and he advises her to take him out of the house and never bring him back. Rosie goes to visit Evelyn and she promises not to tell anyone about her affair with Spence Westmore on the condition that Rosie continue to bring Tucker to her home twice a week. Following a lewd proposal from Adrian to Rosie, Spence storms over to the mansion to confront Adrian, only ending up slipping and hitting his head when he tries to punch him. Evelyn notices that Adrian is having an erotic dream about Flora and wakes him up as she would like for them to make love, but Adrian refuses, and when Evelyn hears who he was dreaming about she states how glad she is that the whore maid is dead. After meeting with Genevieve Delatour, they agree that hers and Philippe Delatour's engagement party will be held at the Powell's, but Evelyn is secretly jealous of the couple's happiness. Adrian is confused as to what she's doing, and she reveals that she plans on divorcing him. While at the mansion, Philippe compliments the dahlias the Powells have used as decorations before leaving, recognizing them from their last party, which allows Evelyn to remember seeing him there, and she and Adrian conclude that Philippe killed Flora. The night of the party, Marisol, Rosie and Carmen Luna work as at the mansion as maids. Marisol and Philippe end up in the room where Adrian would film his friends and Rosie sets up the video camera. Marisol reveals that Michael told her everything to which Philippe insists are lies and begins approaching Marisol with a knife. However, she is saved when Evelyn suddenly bursts in with security. Soon, Philippe is called away by the Powells, who lace his drink with an undetectable poison and Adrian hurls him off the balcony, into the pool below. Later, the Powells tell the police that he admitted to killing Flora before "committing suicide", and the officers are hesitant to believe this, but Rosie, Carmen and Zoila Diaz step in, reinforcing the Powells' alibi. 'Season 2' Following a trip to South America, the Powells arrive home to find their new maid, Fatima, with whom Adrian is not pleased due to her "hideous" appearance. That night, the Powells host a dinner party when a group of armed men barge in and demand that all of the guests hand over their jewelry, and in the process Adrian is hit over the head and knocked to the floor. Over the next few days, Evelyn hires a new bodyguard, Tony Bishara, as well as a new maid, Valentina Diaz. When Zoila learns of her daughter's whereabouts, she arrives at the Powell Mansion attempting to pack up her daughter's belongings. Valentina tells Zoila that she has no control over her and that she needs to leave, the latter steals one of Evelyn's Faberge eggs, which the pool boy sees. Adrian holds a neighborhood watch meeting in which Genevieve among others attend and suggest ideas. Nights later, Evelyn goes out to Tony's room in the middle of the night, only to find him having sex with Tanya Taseltof. Having locked herself out of the house, she breaks a window to unlock the door from the inside and Adrian comes running and shoots his gun at her thinking she is an intruder, wounding Evelyn. Following numerous failed attempts to have sex with Tony, Evelyn tries to persuade Adrian to go to Sage Creek to recover, in order to be alone with Tony. Finally, Adrian accepts that his mental health is declining and decides to go to Sage Creek, giving Evelyn and Tony the chance for some alone time in the Powell mansion. While Adrian is away, Evelyn and Tony finally have the opportunity to be intimate. Evelyn sends Valentina to the store so she can have sex with Tony. However, having forgot something in the mansion the young maid catches them making love and proceeds to visit Adrian over at Sage Creek. She thinks he should come home now, which he finds odd, but in the end he agrees to come home. Evelyn receives a bouquet of roses which Valentina realizes have a camera attached; Evelyn duly comes to notice this and becomes aware of the act that cameras now fill her home thanks to her husband's knowledge of her affair. Adrian confronts his wife about her affair, but she refuses to stop sleeping with him. After the revelation that Tony Bishara isn't who he says he is, Adrian bribes the bodyguard into leaving his home, as well as hiring Rick Dresden to beat Tony to a pulp and taking the money as payment. Genevieve visits Adrian in his home because she is in need of kidney, but the latter is less than enthusiastic about the possibility of losing a vital organ and declines to provide one. As the Powell's celebrate their anniversary, they end up fighting due to Adrian's letting Valentina stay in their New York town house during an internship. Later, the Powells are listed by Marisol and Nicholas Deering to inform them about past events involving his late wife, Dahlia Deering. After a tawdry tale of his wife cheating on him with their maid, Nicholas finally reveals to Evelyn and Adrian that he is in fact the one who is responsible for killing their son Barrett on his birthday many years ago. Adrian attempts to kill Nicholas, but his wife intervenes and the Powells finally agree to forgive one another... for everything. 'Season 3' Four months after Nicholas's confession, Evelyn finds the newest edition to the Stappord family pawing at her rose bushes, promptly inviting Michael and Taylor inside the mansion to catch up. Later, the Powells are holding party at their home to celebrate the release of Marisol's new book. Genevieve, Gail Fleming, the Stappords and Louie Becker are some of the many that attend the party. At said party, Adrian meets Alexandra, a dominatrix who makes Adrian realize how much he likes S&M. The next morning, Evelyn discovers a dog attacking her roses. After shooing the dog away, Evelyn discovers a dismembered human leg on the lawn, who's owner is unknown, and is so shocked that she faints. Adrian arrives home only to discover the crime scene and his hysterical wife. When questioned by a detective about his whereabouts, he is forced to reveal he was at a sex club, to which Evelyn declares, "there's going to be another murder." Later, Valentina meets with Remi in the mansion to postpone their engagement and make love for the first time. Following Valentina's departure, Carmen is hired as the Powell's new maid. Upon meeting Adrian, a tour bus pulls up to the gate and a tour guide announces the location as the "Powell Murder House", having three gruesome deaths, to which Evelyn corrects that there have only been two gruesome deaths and the decision that she wants to sell the house. Later, Sebastien Dussault arrives at the mansion, to Carmen's disappointment, and is revealed to be the Powell's realtor. Carmen accidentally slams Adrian's fingers in a door, leading to an ongoing venture into his interest in S&M, with Carmen as his mistress. The maid tries to stop it, but Mr. Powell blackmails her by using her affair with his realtor. Carmen unwillingly helps Adrian with his hobby by revving the machine past full blast and inducing a seizure in her boss. Carmen learns of her Employer's plans to adopt a child and tries to discourage her by using her friend, Zoila as an example. Following the discovery of Blanca Alvarez's dead body, Evelyn goes to a spa retreat to recover. Adrian comes home only to discover his wife has adopted a child named Deion. An adoption agent comes to the mansion to interview the Powells. To ensure the interview goes well, Evelyn decides to drug Adrian, but her plan is thwarted once Natalie decides to drink it. Some time later, Natalie wakes up after passing out on the Powell's couch and Deion reveals he's taken many pictures of her while high. He threatens to show them to her boss if she doesn't let him remain with the Powells, and it is this act of extortion that allows Adrian to declare that the boy really is a Powell after all. Carmen wakes up to find Deion going through her private things and tries complaining to Evelyn, whose only affirmative action is taking the boy to Disneyland. Carmen confronts her boss about disciplinary action and Evelyn finally gives in. Adrian's private investigator Rick Dresden calls the Powell mansion to inform Adrian that he has found Deion's birth father, who wants to meet his son. Adrian has Carmen pretend to be Evelyn while they hire a young actor, Malik, to pretend to be Deion. However, the real Evelyn and Deion return home and the whole incident makes Wallace untrustworthy and takes Deion away, to Evelyn's devastation. Sebastien tries getting Evelyn and Adrian to sign the papers which will make their house officially sold, but the latter refuses, meaning that Sebastien won't get paid for all his hard work, but Adrian doesn't care. Later, the Powell's are arguing about Adrian's S&M sex toys, when Marisol arrives looking for Carmen, at which Sebastien enters holding a gun to her head, saying that she's right there. Sebastien takes Carmen, Marisol and the Powells hostage using Adrian's sex handcuffs, wanting money from his boss so that he can skip town. Adrian ends up calling Michael who comes to the mansion and in turn is taken hostage by Sebastien. During, Sebastien shoots him and kills Michael and turns on the gas to blow the house up once he's outside. However, Marisol frees herself and whacks him across the back of the head with a fire poker, knocking him out and the four head outside to call the authorities. outside the Powell house, As they are telling the police everything that happened, Evelyn notices that Adrian is missing. They wonder if maybe he went back inside the house, which is now filled with gas, and we are shown that he in fact did so that he could retrieve a framed photograph of himself, Evelyn and their deceased son Barrett. Sebastien wakes up after Adrian walks away and accidentally knocks the electric shock machine off of the nearby end table, igniting a spark and the entire house explodes in a fiery inferno. Outside, Evelyn calls out for her husband, his fate being left uncertain. 'Season 4' Following the explosion at the mansion, Adrian is revealed to have survived it, despite being inside. However, he uses the premise that he is confined to a wheelchair to force Evelyn to stay married to him. While the mansion is being rebuilt, Gail Fleming has agreed to oversee the interior design. Carmen is lounging around the half-furnished mansion when she is approached by Daniela Mercado, and has a strong reaction to her appearance, which Adrian finds odd. Finally Carmen admits that Daniela is in fact her daughter. Adrian, bored of being in his wheelchair, decides to "sin-tillate" himself by inviting Daniela to stay with them, taking satisfaction in the awkwardness. After catching Adrian standing, Daniela blackmails the him into giving her a job as maid, which Carmen does not approve of. Later, Evelyn discovers Danni and uses the new maid to her advantage, trying to seduce Adrian, but it fails and Evelyn is surprised to discover that he can walk. Evelyn confronts Adrian and she leaves him. While Evelyn stays in a hotel, Adrian decides to cut her off to make her stay with him, but the latter refuses to return to her husband putting her in financial ruin. Carmen discovers Danni doing many immoral things; smoking pot in the house, having two guys "sleep over", and crashing Adrian's favorite car, but instead of reprimanding her, she acts as though it's "cool" because she doesn't want Danni to think that Carmen's acting like her mother. Carmen calls upon Josefina Mercado to take Danni home. Later, Carmen and Danni trap Josefina in one of the many rooms of the mansion so Danni can perform in a showcase, to which Josefina is not pleased, as Adrian later finds out. Following the showcase, Carmen begs Josefina not to take Danni home and to allow her to pursue a singing career, but Josefina refuses; Carmen wants her cousin to stop acting as though she's no one to Danni, since she gave birth to her, and Danni overhears this and is shocked. She storms away, not wanting to speak to either of her mothers. Carmen and Josefina continue to worry about Daniela, the former not as worrisome and she tries to calm down Josefina. After finding Daniela, Josefina decides that she should leave as Danni doesn't want her in her life. Later, Carmen convinces Danni to go home to Puerto Rico to make up with Josefina because she's more of a mother than Carmen could be. Carmen is approached by Adrian who gives her a day off to celebrate her birthday, but she refuses to celebrate because she's turning 40 and cannot come to terms with it. After finally meeting with a lawyer, Evelyn decides to move back into the mansion with help from Reverend James Hamilton. Successfully doing so, Evelyn informs Adrian that James will be staying with them for a while. Following Evelyn's triumphant return to the mansion, she divides the house in half so her path won't cross with Adrian's. Adrian later realizes that it was Carmen who helped Evelyn get back in to the mansion and in turn fires her. However, Carmen starts working for Evelyn and will only clean her side of the house, at which point Adrian reveals that his new maid is Daniela, back from Puerto Rico without telling Carmen. Danni approaches Carmen in attempt to make amends. However, she has ulterior motives, copying her every move, as they both go up for the same role as "Carmelita" in Marisol's movie, Coming Clean. Meanwhile, Gail has heard of Adrian's penchant for bondage and attempts to seduce him in the study, the latter finding the idea terrifying. Just then, Evelyn walks in on them and Adrian discovers the way to make her come back to him is to make her jealous and proclaims his love for Gail. Adrian meets with Evelyn and her lawyer about the divorce settlement, revealing that he and Gail are engaged. Later, Evelyn approaches Gail about having the engagement party being held at the mansion, turing it into an impromptu wedding, to which Gail agrees. Evelyn says that the divorce documents are ready to be signed, and Judge Winslow is a party guest so he can witness the signing to make it official. During the party, Adrian opens a bottle of wine that was supposed to be saved for their 50th anniversary, and the two of them go through with signing the papers, making sure to say how much they despise one another. However, this simply leads to the two of them kissing passionately, and making love while the party goes on outside. Unbeknownst to the Powells, Gail Fleming has been revealed as Peri Westmore's murderer and with the help of Marisol and Carmen, Rosie Westmore comes up with a plan to make her confess to her at the party, because who would ever listen to "a dumb maid". The season's mystery is then revealed, as it usually is at the Powell Mansion, and Gail expresses great pride in killing Peri. However, this pride turns into regret as Detective Shaw enters with officers ready to arrest her. Outside, Evelyn and Adrian reenter the party only to see that the police have arrived. With Adrian bemused and Evelyn unfazed by Gail's crime, Mr. Powell asks his former wife if they are still married and her answer is currently unknown... Inhabitants *Adrian Powell (c. 1989 to the present) *Evelyn Powell (c. 1989 to "Another One Wipes the Dust", "Blood, Sweat and Smears" to the present) *Carmen Luna ("The Awful Truth" to the present) *Daniela Mercado ("Once More Unto the Bleach" to "A Time to Spill", "I Saw the Shine" to the present) 'Previous' *''Barrett Powell'' (1992 to 1999) *Deion ("Bad Girl" to "Suspicion") *Tony Bishara ("An Ideal Husband" to "You Can't Take It With You") *Valentina Diaz ("The Dark at the Top of the Stairs" to "From Here to Eternity") *Josefina Mercado ("Sweeping with the Enemy" to "A Time to Spill") *Gail Fleming ("Grime and Punishment") Trivia *The mansion is commonly known as the "Powell Murder House". *Following the explosion in "Anatomy of a Murder", the front of the mansion is covered in burn marks and construction materials. However, the home used for the post-explosion Powell mansion is the same home used as the exterior of the Delatour Mansion. *The real mansion can be found at 490 West Paces Ferry Rd NW, Atlanta, GA 30305.490 West Paces Ferry Rd NW, Atlanta, GA 30305 on Google Maps The exterior scenes and some interior scenes were filmed there. References Category:Homes